Kyle
Kyle, labeled, The Generally Normal Guy is a contestant on IRC Camps Season Two. Background Kyle was making friends and joking around from a young age. His jokes always caused his classmates to laugh, no matter what. As he got older, his jokes got better and better, and still got the same reaction as before. Kyle has attracted many admirers in his day, but has never realized any of them felt romantic affection for him. Kyle joined IRC Camps becuase he felt like it. IRC Camps Season Two In The Skydivers, Kyle was placed on the Screaming Divers. Originally he did not want to jump out of the airplane, but tripped and fell out on accident. He landed safely, however. He also somewhat convinced Hershell to come down, by stating that there was chocolate if he jumped. When there was a tie, he volunteered for his team, but lost. He was safe, though. In Escalade de la Tour Eiffel, Kyle got mad at Glen when he had interrupted Allison's song. He was picked to climb the eiffel tower. He was doing great, until he fell and broke his arm. He still pulled through and got up to help his team win. He became good friends with Allison and showed no emotion when Lindsay left. In Valley of the Puzzles, Kyle expressed a annoyance at his cast, but shrugged it off, figuring he would heal in two to three episodes. He was one of the three to run for his team, and though he got sand in his eye and was half blinded, he reached the fifth dune and retrieved a puzzle bag. Kyle also gave Andrea water when she had sand in her throat. His team won the challenge by assembling the puzzle first. In Hundred Meter Dog Dash, Tom gave Kyle a shave, but Tom kept stabbing Kyle with the razor. Kyle comforted Andrea when she looked sad about something. In the challenge, Kyle pulled hard. He was always with Andrea for his team, and always kept up with Spenny for the other team. He, Tom, and Andrea all won for the Divers. After the challenge, Andrea passed out from exustion and Kyle caught her. He said that her parents would be proud of her. She hugged him, crying tears of joy. He carried her back on the plane. In Elimination, Hawaiian Style, Kyle did not play much of a part. Challenge wise, Kyle was hit in the groin by a sea turtle, but lasted fifteen seconds. His team lost, and he fought with Glen. He was in the bottom two, but Glen was eliminated. In I Barely Survived a Japanese Game Show, Kyle was again sent into the background, expressing his concern with the safety of the challenges at hand. He was hoping he would not get put in for one, but at the same time did not want to get eliminated. His team lost again, and Tom was voted out. In On a Drama Filled Day, Kyle was a part of the second challenge, impressing the Queen Of England. Despite being quite chivalrous, he lost the portion of the challenge. His team won anyways, however. In The Drama of the Mountain, Kyle blended in again, not doing much of anything that was noteworthy. His team won, so he was not eliminated. In Chinese Challenge in China, Kyle turned down the optional reward, but was not able to scale the wall effectively. He accepted an alliance with Spenny, only to blindside him in the elimination. In Corriendo Con los Toros, Kyle feared the bull would be angered by his red hoodie. Despite this, he lasted two minutes, and ranked overall 3rd in the challenge. Issac was voted off. In Leaning Tower of Pizza, Kyle made a pizza similar to Andrea's, and didn't win the challenge. Other than that, he did not do much, and Blain was voted off. In When in Rome, Kyle was suspected of being in an alliance with Allison and Christian to vote Andrea out, but the former reassured Andrea. Kyle was knocked off in the first round. Lindsay was sent home. In March of the Players, Kyle did fairly well in surviving the Arctic Cold. He dropped his cell-phone in the water, but it had a liquid-resistant cover. He dropped out once his arm turned purple, and was safe. Hershell went home. In The Fashion King, Kyle was nervous about the premise of a fashion challenge, but surprisingly did well. He dressed up as a tiger, and won the challenge. Christian was eliminated. Audition Tape A handsome young man stands in front of the camera. "....hey, is this thing on?" The camera moves up and down, apparently a yes. "...stupid!" He begins violently facepalming himself, but realizes that he is still being filmed. "Erm...you can edit that, right?...good. Anyways, I'm Kyle. I think I would be a good canidate for the IRC Camps...I'm just your average man." He shrugs. "That's it, pretty much..I'm not too interesting...bye." Kyle walks to the left of the camera, but trips over something, causing the camera to fall and the tape to end. Trivia *Kyle is based off of Chimmy's crush *A total of four votes were cast against Kyle throughout the season. Category:Characters